


Heaven Waits For You

by angelwingfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix It, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwingfeathers/pseuds/angelwingfeathers
Summary: A little coda for post-season 15.Dean is in Heaven, but there is still one person missing from this reunion.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Heaven Waits For You

Dean always knew he wouldn’t live a very long life. Hunter’s usually don’t, after all, and Dean would be hunting long into his life. If there were still monsters, he would still do his job. It wasn’t that he felt obligated anymore, he and Sam had derailed enough apocalypses to secure them a guilt-free retirement. Now, it was kind of like hunting as a hobby... or a sport. 

He had an idea once about what it would be like to retire. Sam, Castiel, and himself with their toes in the sand and a couple of those little umbrella drinks. He has always wanted to go to the beach. It was weird that they still never made the time to go. 

Of course, for that to happen, Cas would have to be here. 

Dean likes to think he kept it together pretty well after Cas’s sacrifice. He’s almost always lying when he tells himself that, but it keeps him sane for the most part. Jack is “hands off” after all, so if he had to shove down his feelings in order to keep living then that’s what he would do. That’s what he would tell Sam to do. They both have enough experience with that. 

Living seemed to take up too much energy, and Dean was getting increasingly tired every day. 

Maybe that’s why he just happened to lose his footing on this last hunt. Maybe he was too tired to push back when he was slammed against the post. He didn’t want to die, but he can’t say it didn’t come as a relief. 

His death was a little longer (and more painful) than he would have wanted if he could choose. It let him get all the words out he needed to. Dean knew Sammy would be alright. If he were being honest, Sam had always been the more resilient of the two. Sam would find Eileen and have his apple pie life. When he had lived his life, Dean would be waiting, ready to hear all about it. 

He ended up not having to wait too long. Bobby had said Heaven time is different. A month in Hell lasted way longer, so he really should’ve guessed Heaven was the opposite. He didn’t have to wait more than a couple hours to see his little brother again. 

It didn’t give Dean much time to really digest everything, though. He caught up with Sam for a little while on the bridge before they both headed back to Bobby’s. Sam was extremely excited to talk to everyone again: Bobby, their parents, Charlie, Jo, Ellen, Ash. They were all here, all just as thrilled, and all at peace. Good, Dean thought, they deserve to rest. 

He had only stuck around for a little while before needing some air. He had to promise he would be back in a few hours before that, though. “Besides,” he said, cracking a grin, “we have all of eternity to sit around and bitch at each other.”

It got him some eye rolls, but he was allowed to sneak out. He had someone to meet with after all. 

Bobby told him Castiel was alive, that he helped Jack rebuild this Heaven. He did a damn good job of it to. Dean knew he would have to pray to Jack later and thank him for bringing his angel back. Their last goodbye hadn’t gone so well, and Dean didn’t want to spend eternity with the knowledge Castiel was still in his own personal celestial hell. 

They had a lot to talk about. After all, you can’t just confess to your best friend and then die. Dean didn’t even get a chance to process the fact that an Angel of the Lord can love romantically, let alone love /him/ romantically. 

The truth is, he did love Castiel. Yes, in that way. He actually thought Cas knew. He said it in his prayer in purgatory... Alright fine so he didn’t say it in a very straight forward way, but he assumed Castiel would know anyways. It only came to his attention that Cas has no idea when he said he couldn’t have Dean. They were just two dumbasses per usual. 

(As he thought this, he half expected Cas to flutter in an call them both naive- less dumb, less ass. He swallowed his momentary disappointment and drove on.)

The one good thing about Heaven was that he could just think about being anywhere and the land would just transition there. This road took him to a beach- not an ocean beach, but the kind by those big lakes. He would save the ocean one for another day, if things went well. 

Dean got out of the car and removed his boots and socks, cuffing his jeans so they didn’t get wet sand all over them. He waited until he was just on the cusp of the water to speak out. 

“Cas, hey. It’s Dean. I’m uh... I made it to Heaven. It feels like it’s only been a couple hours, but its been a whole lifetime for Sammy.” He chuckled nervously before continuing, “Yeah, I got a little reckless after Chuck. That one’s on me, sorry.”

“Y’know, this would be a lot easier face to face,” he spoke again after a moment. There was a long silence after that, the only sound being the nervous shuffling of Dean’s feet in the sand. 

He heard the fluttering sound of wings behind him, a huge grin breaking out on his face. He hadn’t heard that sound since the angels fell. He turned quickly, taking in the sight of the angel before him. Castiel looked even more amazing than ever before. 

He still had the wrinkles around his face from the years of big bads beating on his vessel, and he was still wearing the same thing he always did. Now, though, he seemed to bring warm and radiant light to the space he occupied. He looked confident, powerful, and above all else truly happy. “Look at you,” Dean started, eyes still traveling over the angel’s form. “All suited up and back in the game. You got your wings strapped back on and everything.” 

“I suppose I have,” Castiel started, a shy smile crossing his features. He played with the edge of his trench coat for a moment, looking at his own appearance. He faced Dean once more as he spoke again, “I heard your prayer. Welcome home, Dean.” 

Dean guessed Heaven was technically home for all souls, he returned back to where he was created. That wasn’t what really mattered right now, though. What mattered was the fact that he finally had Castiel back for good this time. He crossed the few feet between them with long strides, pulling the angel into a tight, easily intimate hug. It took Cas by surprise, but Dean felt him hug back with just as much vigor after a short moment. 

“God I missed you,” Dean spoke into the fabric covering Castiel’s shoulder. “Hey do me a favor, Cas? Please, and I’m begging here, please stop making deals with shady entities.”

Dean could feel the rumble of Cas’s chuckle from where he was pressed against him. “That’s all over, now. Jack is... as safe as a god can be. You and Sam are protected by Heaven. There’s no more need for self sacrifice.” 

The unspoken promise was good enough for Dean. He pulled back from the hug after a good minute or two, just enough to rest his forehead against the slightly shorter man’s. “Listen I... we have a lot to talk about, man. Don’t think we aren’t going to get to... well everything. But Cas, I just... I need a few minutes. Can we just sit for a while?” 

What he got was a small nod against his head. “Of course, Dean.” 

So they moved to sit by the water, Dean’s arm over Cas’s shoulder and Cas’s arm wrapping around Dean’s waist. They didn’t say too much. Dean mentioned who he had seen so far, Castiel talked about how Jack was doing. Neither would touch on the subject of Castiel’s death for a while. 

It wasn’t until a couple of (Heaven length) days later that they talked about everything. The love confession, the Empty deal, and even how they had both been trying to subtly say ‘I love you’ to each other for years. The conversation ended with easy laughter and soft kisses. 

Heaven turned out to be a paradise. Every Sunday Dean’s extended family, with the new addition of Eileen finally, would have a barbecue at the beach by the ocean. The burgers in Heaven tasted even better than the ones Dean could whip up in the Bunker. 

Castiel sometimes had to go off and talk to another angel, but he mainly stuck by Dean’s side. They even had their own house together up there, with a big garage for his Baby. He may have not gotten the apple pie life Sam did, but he thinks this after life is way better. 

Everyone was finally, and truly, happy.


End file.
